


Think

by rose_jam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: also i wrote a lot more for sans lmao??, character study?? i guess lmao, i literally just typed out what i wanted to, its not v good so pls bear with me, player could be frisk if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_jam/pseuds/rose_jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They remind you of a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just an fyi!!! I have not written in a while .. yeahh, I get writer's block a lot. Hopefully you like it? I just got a giant surge of inspiration. Feel free to tell me if anything's weird or out of place!!

One thing you've noticed is that you like to compare. Not in a bad way, of course. Unlike everyone else, you see similarities in people that others don't. It's more of a hobby, really-- each creature can be compared to something if you about it for a long enough time. You can't help but delve into their personalities.

**Toriel** is the first one to come to your head. You think of earth, mother nature, to be exact. She is the beauty of fresh meadows in spring, and the dew that forms on leaves. A strong feeling of motherhood for the young… but, she can also be mother nature at her worst. Earthquakes, tsunamis, hurricanes, the natural disaster that hides behind the calm exterior. There is always a breaking point.

She is _home_. Welcoming and pleasant, her care for her beloved extends beyond normal standards. Fur as white as snow. Cinnamon, butterscotch, snails and pies. A sense of humour, despite the difficult times she went through.

**Asgore** reminds you of sorrow. He is a gentle giant, like a mountain during sunrise. From a mountain comes avalanches and rock slides-- capable of destruction. he is sturdy; a boulder that refuses to budge. War.

A heavy weight rests on his shoulders. Many depend on his actions. A king. A father figure. Good intentions, yet misguided actions. Experience-- good and bad. Mourning and burdens. Golden flower tea. _Hope_.

**Alphys** loves anime. A stuttering mess, a dark past, goodwill. Redeeming herself each day. Instant noodles and the internet. A low self-esteem. Cute dresses. Cosplay. Science. Dumpster diving.

A crush on a fish. A good person that got caught up in bad circumstances. A lot on her plate. Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 just isn't as good as the original. Glasses and scales, lab experiments gone wrong. _Passionate_ about her hobbies. Caring to the max. Similar to an everyday necessity-- many don't notice but she is an essential.

**Undyne** is _strong_. Unwavering, denying the inevitable. An iron will, she follows her heart. A sense of justice, fierce protection over family and friends. Spears and an eyepatch. Blue scales and red hair. Impulsive. Head first.

A crush on a lizard. She was taught to loathe humans, all of them nothing more than obstacles to her path of freedom. Wishes the best for her kind. Willing to do anything for her people, even steal the souls of young. Loud and bright. Triumphant and competitive. Brash with a side of affection, reserved for those she cares for. Flattery suplexes.

**Papyrus** is puzzles and stories. He is a skeleton with a heart of gold and refreshing personality. Spaghetti and a rock covered in sprinkles. A unique mind, ranging from complex contraptions to tales of fluffy bunnies. A race car bed, action figures, and shenanigans.

A red cape. The need to take care of his brother. His kindness knows no end. A dating handbook-- basketball shoulders. He is the _sun_. Blinding with generosity, and gives warmth to those in his presence. Helps people grow, though he can be a bit overwhelming at times. A cool dude.

**Sans** , is a mask full of laughs that hides the hopelessness engulfing him. Nihilism and suffering. Jokes, puns, ketchup, hotdogs and hotcats. Blue jacket, pink slippers and black shorts.

Someone who has seen so much yet feels so little. Fourth wall. Bending rules. Teleportation. An abandoned quiche. Grillby’s. Broken promises and knock knock jokes told through a door. A constant affinity for his brother.

He is the sky. Full of serene blues and tranquil whites. Calming, easy-going and clouds that go on for miles despite their slow pace. Raining even when it's sunny. Tears when everything is okay.

Then, there are storms. Each one is different-- chances of thunder, lightning, flooding, and damage. Anger overcomes the rain and eventually, it all just ...ends. The cycle repeats, for what seems like forever.

He is also the moon. Still in the sky, but noticed much less than the sun. It's only when the night arrives that his true potential shines through. Many are not there to witness how he shines so brilliantly.

An involuntary _anomaly_. Gaster blasters; granted with power like no other. Always there yet unreachable. Forgotten memories. Determination despite the odds of a true happy ending.

You, too, are an anomaly. Not meant to progress or end, stuck in a never-ending loop underneath Mt. Ebott. It's easy to recall the friends you made and the sins you committed.

The hard part is remembering things of the world above. Some days you have difficulty imagining the way lights would illuminate the city at night. Your mind is a puzzle that doesn't have enough pieces to fill itself.

You prepare yourself to see the familiar scene of yellow flowers beneath your waking body. It's only a matter of time when you don't even remember forgetting.

You close your eyes.


End file.
